Republic of the dead
by Horned Reaper 266
Summary: A deadly virus, a mysterious child. On the way back from a mission Anakin, Obi-wan and Ahsoka encounter a seemingly derelict ship adrift in space, broadcasting a single message: Aim for the head, for god’s sake, aim for the head
1. Chapter 1

**REPUBLIC OF THE DEAD**

**Chapter 1**

Summary: A deadly virus, a mysterious child. On the way back from a mission Anakin, Obi-wan and Ahsoka encounter a seemingly derelict ship adrift in space, broadcasting a single message: Aim for the head, for god's sake, aim for the head

Authors note: hi all this is my story republic of the dead it's a dawn of the dead/star wars crossover I hope you enjoy it as always read and review and check out the storys of my beta: Nixanne

Bob:…brains…

_Italics_= comm.

'_Italics'= _thoughts

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

He was unaware of his surroundings, save for the repeated thumps and moans he hears. "Will it never end?" he groaned.

They were returning from their latest mission set by the council: to quell a separatist uprising on Belkadan. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano were relaxing in the recreational section of their ship, the Republic's Hand

"I'm glad that's over" said Ahsoka

"Me too, Snips" replied Anakin

"You two shouldn't complain." Obi-Wan scolded the two young Jedi aboard with him.

"Yes master" Anakin responded, while rolling his eyes when Ahsoka started to giggle.

_General Kenobi, General Skywalker report to the bridge_ The comm. Lights sounded and the voice of Rex followed.

"There goes our relaxation" Obi-Wan sighed, as he stood up.

"See you, Skyguy" said Ahsoka, laughing

"I think Snips should come as well don't you, Obi-Wan?" Anakin told Obi-Wan with a conspirational smile.

"Yes, I think it would be a good lesson for her" responded Obi-Wan, who looked at Anakin and grinned.

"Aw, do I have to?" whined Ahsoka as she stood up lazily.

"Yes" responded Anakin and the three Jedi walked over to the turbo lift which took them to the bridge. When they arrived, they found Rex waiting for them

"What's the matter Rex?" asked Obi-Wan, curious as to why Rex had summoned them to the bridge.

"We've encountered a ship" Rex explained urgently.

"So what's the problem?" Anakin raised his eyebrows, wondering why they should be called up to the bridge about a ship. Obi-Wan caught this and gave Anakin a look that clearly said to keep quiet.

"It's not responding to any of our hails" Rex informed the three as the gestured them to follow him.

"Again, what's the problem?" Anakin blurted out, which earned him a look from Obi-Wan.

"It's broadcasting a message over and over" Was the blunt reply of Rex.

"Is it a distress signal or what?" Anakin spoke up, his curiosity now piqued by the unusal tone of Rex's voice regarding the message sent by the other ship.

"I think you'd better listen to the message for yourselves" Rex told the three trio of Jedi as he made his way to the Comms Station where a Clone was manning it. "Play the message" Rex ordered the clone.

"Yes, sir" Said the clone who pressed a button on the console and the message began to play.

The message contained heavy amounts of static The first few words cannot be understood as though they seemed gibberish."_…is_" A heavy static once again overlapped the message, but it does not conceal the sound of moans and thumps in the background."_..on...we should never have gone to that god forsaken planet…_" More static. _ "...I told him we should of never landed on that planet but no "think of credits we could make off selling the stuff down there to the republic__" was what he said. Now __look where __it's__ got you now captain, chewing __"_Static. "_…like the rest of the crew apart from those kids we found on the planet, trying to sneak aboard our ship. Now that __I__ think about it__...__ I can't say I blame them when I think about the state that planet was in" _A new voice was heard in the message._"__They're__ going to break through the barricade!"_ The first voice speaks up again, quite panicked now._"Put more stuff on the barricade! Damn it why'd that kriffing idiot have to have such a poor aim fried the door's controls now we can't close the kriffing thing. If anyone is out there please respond. Please I don't know how much longer we can hold out against them and-"_A crashing sound was heard and the second voice was heard screaming._"Oh gods! They've broken through!"_ The first voice is in hysterics, while screaming._ "Please anybody help!"_A continuous blaster fire is heard in the background. _ "Aim for the head! For god's sake, Aim for the head!"_ The blaster fire stops and nothing was heard, except for a gurgle, a moan and then a sickening rip.

"It just keeps repeating after that, sir" Rex said, exasperated.

"What was that sound at the end?" asked Ahsoka, getting a bit nervous now.

"We don't know" said Rex "Any orders, sir?"

"The message said something about children onboard and by the sounds of it; the children were still alive when the message was first broadcasted. You scan the vessel for life signs" commanded Obi-Wan as he turned to the clone and pointed at the scanner_._

"Yes sir" The clone started to press something and after a few seconds, he turned to Obi-Wan and said, "There are two life signs aboard, sir."

"Shall I assemble a team sir?" Rex asked and looked at Obi-Wan and his two companions.

"Yes" said Obi-Wan "Anakin, Ahsoka and I will join you" He added.

About five minutes later Obi-Wan, Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex and three clone troopers were onboard a shuttle heading towards the abandoned ship.

"Alright boys, we've got two children to rescue" Rex grinned as they reached the ship. The shuttle shook slightly as it docked with the ship "Let's move" Rex said as he pressed the door release

The door shot open and the clones and Jedi clambered out of the shuttle and into the ship.

"Activate scanners" Rex ordered and the clones each pressed a button on their scanners

"We've got two life signs sir" Said one of the clones

"Positions?" Rex turned to the clone who gave them the report.

"One about twenty meters north of our current position and the other is ten meters west of our current position on the deck above" The clone informed the team.

"Alright, let's go" commanded Rex. The team moved up the corridor, and they noticed that all was silent. They reached the door at the end of the corridor and Ahsoka hit the door release but nothing happened. The door whirred but it didn't open.

"Someone sealed the door sir" A clone said.

"I've got it Snips" Anakin said as he ignited his lightsaber and cut a hole through the door. He switched it off and stepped through the hole. The sight that greeted him and the rest of his team was quite unpleasant, there was blood all over the corridor and a lone boot in the middle.

"Oh gods I hope that's just a boot. It better be just a boot" Ahsoka lamented as she slowly approached the boot and picked it up. She looked at the inside and dropped the boot in disgust.

"What is it Ahsoka?" inquired Obi-Wan

"It wasn't just a boot" said Ahsoka, as she started to turn into an ungodly shade of pale green. "What do you think happened here?"

"Why don't you ask the survivor?" Rex said, with a hit of triumph in his voice.

"Huh?" Ahsoka was clearly clueless.

"The first survivor is behind this door" Rex said as he pointed to a door, hit the door release. Inside the room was a man.

"The Republic? Thank god!" The man sighed in obvious relief. "Let's get out of here"

"We will soon sir, but here is one more survivor we have to rescue" Obi-Wan said as he led the team out, while following one of the clones' direction as to where the other survivor is.

"No! We have to leave before they arrive" The man half-begged as he clutched his arm.

"Are you all right?" Rex said as he tried to get a look on the arm the man was clutching.

"Huh?" The man said, puzzled.

"You're clutching your arm. Are you hurt?" Rex asked, concerned.

"Oh, this" The man said, looking at his arm "One of them took a bite out of me, it's alright"

"Okay then, let's go find the other survivor" Rex suggested. The group was not able to find anything on the way to the deck. When they reached the deck, the team was about to branch off into two and go into separate directions till one clone spoke up.

"The other life sign is down this way" The clone pointed to the left.

"Let's go then" Ahsoka started to walk with the clone and beckoned the other to follow them. As they walked down the corridor, they heard a yell and then a thump. A door down the corridor shot open and a boy, about the age of 16 ran out, quickly pressed the door release, sealing it shut.

"And here's survivor number 2" Rex grinned as the boy passed in front of them.

The boy's head snapped towards the group.

"Who are you?" The boy asked carefully.

"They're the Republic, boy. Show some respect." The mad said. The boy turned to look at the man and his eyes narrowed when he saw the wounded arm of the man.

"Kill him." The boy said coldly, looking at the man with the same intensity.

"What?" The man said incredulously.

"He's infected. Kill him" The boy repeated, while slowly looking from one clone to another and then one Jedi to another as if to say "What are you waiting for?".

"Now guys, listen, nobody's killing anyone" Obi-Wan said, trying to reduce the tension in the group.

"Right. We've got the two survivors, now let's go" Rex said and the group went back from where they came from. Obi-Wan stopped at the junction.

"Wait! Let's get the ships logs so we can find out what happened" Obi-Wan said and pointed to the computer that contained the logs.

"You don't need the ships logs to find out what happened I can tell you what happened" The man said, quite sure of himself.

"That's all very well Mr..?" Obi-Wan said, leaving the sentence open for the man to finish

"Thomson" Thomson replied simply.

"Well Mr. Thomson, as much as we value your opinion, I'd like to get a copy of the ship's logs so that we can find out what exactly happened and find out where this ship came from so that we can quarantine the planet." Obi-Wan walked in to the cockpit of the ship, but came back out a few seconds later, his face horrifyingly pale.

"What's the matter Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked, concerned for his Master and friend and started to walk towards the cockpit.

"Don't go in there" Obi-Wan said quickly.

"Why?" Ahsoka's tone was challenging and she went inside the cockpit. And came out, her face paler than Obi-Wan's.

"What's the matter, Snips? Don't like a little blood?" Anakin said with a grin, trying to lighten the mood. But his grin fell when he entered the cockpit/ A horrifying sight greeted him. Blood was all over the cockpit. There were blaster burns all over the walls. The remains of was a barricade was in front of the door. There was a bloody hand print on the cockpit's window and two blasters on the floor which Rex picked up.

"Still have half a pack left. This must have been where they made their final stand" Rex, said obviously feeling sympathy for whoever were the victims of this...incident.

"I'll down load the logs into a data pad" Obi-Wan announced as he walked towards the console. He turned the chair that was in front, but there was something in the chair's arm rest; a hand., just a hand...and it was still gripping the arm rest.

"Oh gods...."

Authors note: that's all for now folks next chapter will be up soon in the mean time leave us a review, they motivate me flames will be fed to Bob

Bob:…flames…*points*

Yes Bob, you like flames don't you?

Bob:*shakes head*…flames…

*turns head* huh? *sees flames* my waffles! NOOOOO!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Authors note: hi all! Thanks for the reviews, here's chapter 2!

Thanks to:

mike93

Felix the Eeveetrainer

reka1207

starr4all

jacob

Anon.

bourbon92

Anubyte

Artemis Fowl Fan101

Crow T R0bot for reviewing and thanks to Nixanne, my beta for betaing check out her storys!

Bob:…brains…

'_Italics'_= comm.

_Italics= _thoughts

Outside the cockpit Anakin was trying to get the boy to talk

"So what happened to your planet?" Anakin asked but the boy made no sign that he had even heard Anakin.

"Nice try Skyguy...he needs someone his own age to talk too" Ahsoka said, grinning at Anakin, as if to say "You're so old!"

"What's your name" Ahsoka asked slowly, hoping that the boy would reply.

"You're both wasting your time... he won't answer, he rarely speaks and what he said earlier was the most I've heard him say" Thomson said, shaking his head at the two Jedi who were attempting to make the boy talk.

"Dennis" The statement was quick and barely audible.

"Huh?" Ahsoka was evidently confused.

"My name is Dennis" Dennis said slowly and louder this time.

"My name's Ahsoka Tano" Ahsoka smiles and offered her hand to Dennis who took and shook it.

"And I'm Anakin Skywalker other wise known as the hero with no fear" boasted Anakin "I take it you've heard of me?" Anakin smiled as if he was asking a rhetorical question.

"No" Dennis replied bluntly. Anakin's smile faltered.

"But..but.." Anakin looked defeated and was about to say something till Obi-Wan and Rex started to exit the cockpit.

"Okay, everyone, let's head back to the shuttle" Rex said as he motioned the clones to follow them.

"We need to stop by the cargo bay on our way back" Thomson said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Why?" Obi-Wan asked, irritation creeping in his voice "When we found you, you couldn't wait to leave" He added.

"I just remembered something I need from there" Thomson said as he made his way to the cargo bay.

"Well, seeing as it's on the way back to the shuttle I don't see why not" Obi-Wan sighed as he gestured for the others to follow Thomson. They arrived at the bay only to find boxes and boxes off different, odd items.

"What is all this?" Anakin asked as he stepped in to examine the bay. "It's all so…primitive" He said, walking over to one of the boxes and examining the contents

"It's all from my home planet" Dennis explained as he walked over to a box, unslung a backpack from his back and began rifling through some of the boxes occasionally picking out an item and placing it in the pack

"Get what you need, Thomson and then we must leave." Rex said with an urgent voice.

"Look at all this stuff!" Ahsoka said excitedly, wandering between the rows of boxes. She turned as she heard a wet, ripping sound much like the one she had heard from the message back at the ship.

"Hello? Is someone there?" She said while walking towards a corner she saw a man, who was holding something, with his back to her. She noticed a red stain on the man's shoulder and immediately figured out what it is: blood.

"Sir, are you alright?" She asked, trying to sound as professional as she can while walking closer to the man who started to moan.

"Sir, can you hear me?" She asked, with palpable fear and concern in her voice. The man just moaned and turned around. Ahsoka gasped and paled. The man was chewing on what seems to be the remains of an arm. Ahsoka looked at the man but couldn't figure out which species he belonged to. The man had no pupils, his eyes where two pale white orbs. He had a chunk torn out of his cheek, exposing his mouth, giving him a bloody grin. There where chunks torn out all over his body, as if he was decomposing. All of a sudden, he dropped the arm which hit the ground with a wet thud. He moaned, raised his arms and began to shuffle his way towards her. Ahsoka began to back away from the man until she backed in to one of the many stacks of boxes

"Oh force" Ahsoka said.

Meanwhile, back with the rest of the team; Anakin was looking through some of the boxes, Obi-Wan was examining an item he had found in one of the boxes, Rex and the clones where keeping watch, and the two rescued survivors had wandered off somewhere in the cargo bay

"We should bring these back to the Republic, I'm sure that the scientists would like to examine all of these. Some are pretty fragile so be careful." Obi-Wan motioned for the clones to pick up some of the boxes when all of a sudden there was a scream from the direction Ahsoka had wondered off to.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin shouted as he, Obi-Wan, Rex and the clones ran off to Ahsoka's direction.

Ahsoka meanwhile, was about to get her face eaten by the man.

"Oh force" Ahsoka uttered under her breath. The man was just about to sink his teeth into her neck until one of the boxes from the top of the pile fell on top of the him, pinning him.

"Well that was lucky" She breathed a sigh of pure relief. She was about to go back to the other when something landed next to the box and the struggling _thing _beneath it she ignited her lightsaber, forgotten in her encounter with the now pinned man and pointed it at the figure. She switched it off when she realized who it was.

"Dennis" She looked at him in surprise. "Was that you?" Dennis didn't reply he simply drew a sword from his back and then plunged it into the head of the man, much to Ahsoka's shock

"Dennis there was no need for that the man was hurt" Ahsoka was bordering hysterical now.

"He was a zombie" Dennis said as he pulled the sword from the man's head.

"A what?" Ahsoka asked loudly just as when Anakin, Obi-Wan, Rex and the clones came running round the corner

"What happened?" Obi-Wan asked as he looked around to assess the situation.

"This man attacked me and then Dennis pushed a box onto the man and killed him" Ahsoka explained but upon hearing this, Rex and the clones pointed their weapons at Dennis.

"Drop the weapon!" Rex said as Dennis backed away from the group.

"What's going on?" Thomson asked loudly as he walked towards the group.

"Dennis killed a man" Anakin said accusingly while looking at Dennis.

"He was already dead" Dennis said, trying to reason with the group.

"Impossible!" Snorted Anakin. "No one walks around when they're dead!" He continued, as if stating the obvious.

"Check the body" Dennis said smugly. Rex bent down and examined the body

"This man's been dead for several days if the amount of decomposition is any thing to go by sir" Rex reported.

"But he was walking and trying to attack me a minute a go" Ahsoka said exasperatedly and kicked the dead body.

"He was dead and had been for some time" Was all the Dennis said.

"It's true" Thomson confirmed, and Dennis smiled smugly. "These things they attack you and eat you then you become one of them" There was a moan from behind. Thomson's face paled.

"Oh kriffing hell!" He screamed as the newly arrived zombie leaped at him and began to chew on him. Rex and the clones aimed their weapons at the man.

"Sir let go of him now or we will open fire" Rex said in a neutral voice.

The man didn't respond and just kept biting Thomson

"Fire!" Rex ordered loudly. He and the clones began blasting the man who was knocked off Thomson. One of the clones walked over to Thomson and carried him towards the group. There was another moan and much of the team's frustration, the man stood back up and started to move towards the group, moaning with arms outstretched.

"What? That's impossible! He should be dead from all those blaster shots!" Rex said as he shook his head.. Dennis grabbed one of the blasters Rex had found on the floor of the cockpit and shot the man in the head. The man's head exploded in a shower of gore.

"You have to shoot them in the head" Dennis said nonchalantly. There was a chorus of moans from nearby "Shit, that blast attracted more of them. We need to go. Now." He said as they ran, beckoning everyone to follow him.

Authors note: well that's chapter two read and review guys!

Bob:…brains….


End file.
